Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrically impedant articles intended to be used as a heating element of the type, hereinafter referred to as the type specified, comprising an electrode embedded in a polymeric body having dispersed therein electrically conductive carbon black. The polymeric body preferably comprises silicone rubber.